Tuck Me In
by Lemonadey
Summary: "Am I gonna have to start setting you a bedtime like the girls?" "Only if you tuck me in" ...Some flirty season 8 steroline.


He runs his hands over his face in exhaustion. He didn't know the last time he slept. He doesn't usually bother unless he has Caroline by his side. He slaps a hand across his face to wake himself up.

It had been months since he last saw his brother. Months of endless searching by him, Bonnie and Caroline and still nothing. They didn't have a clue where he was. It was enfuriating as hell and all breadcrumbs they seemed to follow just lead to another trail of dead (bodied) ends.

He pinches the bridge of his nose before drawing his attention back to the laptop on the kitchen table in front of him, where it displayed yet another news story of an accumulation of dead bodies believed to be the work of a serial killer.. or two.

Suddenly he feels delicate hands fall on his shoulders. He closes his eyes in bliss as the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. Hands gently slide down caressing his chest as a blonde blur of curls fly down in front of him. Her upside down face hovers a breath away as she leans over him, beaming smile and all. His own smile spreads across his cheeks as his hands move to cover hers that remain in position on his chest.

"Hi"

"Hey". Without another thought he tilts his head slightly to capture her lips with his own. When they finally pull away she giggles uncontrollably before standing straight.

* * *

"What?" He asks turning round to face her, grin formed wide across his face from hearing that angelic laugh.

"Its just ... No. It's nothing" she lightly shakes her head as he reaches out to wrap his arms around her waist, eyebrows raised urging her to speak her mind.

"It's just ... Did you seriously just spiderman kiss me?"

"Spiderman kiss you?" He gently pulls her to sit on his lap as she wraps her arms round his neck.

"Oh come on you know what the spiderman kiss is. Everybody knows."

"No, I know its just...Does this make me the Mary-Jane in this scenario?"

"Well ... we can't all be spiderman" she announces in a 'what can you do' tone with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And here I thought I was the brooding hero"

"Brooding. Yes. Hero? ... mmmhhh - Well you kinda lost your old hero look with this beard thing you got going on" she teases tenderly stroking his scruffled cheek.

"Ohhh" he feigns a wince.

"I'm kidding. You've still got the whole hero hair working for ya." She treads her fingers through his brunette locks to reafirm her point. His arms tighten around her as arousal stirs deep within him from the action.

"Yeah... Well I don't really feel very heroic at the moment."

"No luck with damon then?"

"No" he mumbles disheartedly as she gives a sympathetic smile. His hands grip tighter around her waist as if he needed reafirming she was there with him in that moment.

"Well let me just put away these groceries, and then I can help you look." She declares leaping off his lap towards the kitchen counter top where she left the bags full of groceries.

He rises from his seat opening the fridge door as she swiftly places the carton of milk in it's compartment.

"I thought you had the girls today?" He asks as she reaches into the paper bags. Her eyes shift towards him narrowing.

"When was the last time you slept?" She gently questions.

"It's Friday Stefan. I had the girls yesterday remember" she states with deep concern, moving to place the tins of food into the cupboard he just opened.

He tightly shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath in recognition of his exhaustion. He knew he was over working himself, but it's his brother. He can't just sit back and do nothing.

"Right ... Sorry" He kisses the top of her head affectionately, swiping his hand across her lower back before moving around her and diving into the brown paper bag. They move in sync to one another as they put the rest of the shopping away. Together they are like one mind, ducking and weaving in complete impeccable timing to one another.

"You know, you're no help to anyone if you don't rest Stefan." He gives a light nod knowing she was right. She always is. But in honest truth if Caroline isn't there he doesn't usually get a good nights sleep anyway, so why not do something useful?

"Am I gonna have to start setting you a bedtime like the girls?" She teases eyebrows stretching to her hairline. He laughs at that before grabbing the last item from the bag.

"Only if you tuck me in" he flirts.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah".

He smiles at the echo of her medolic laugh. Stretching up, he strategically places the box of cookies on the top shelf of the cupboard to exonerate a series of whines from Caroline. His cheeks hurt from the smile thats expands across his face as he listens to her complaints.

"Heeeyyy! Why do you that? You know I can't reach them up there"

"Well why don't just use your spidey senses" she punches his shoulder playfully.

"Stop! Bring them down"

"No can do short stuff"

"I'm not even short, you're just giant"

"What's that. I can't hear you down there"

"Shut up".

They gaze into each others eyes for a heated second. Tension builds thick between them as he glances down momentarily at her rose plump lips.

"Seriously can you bring them down". Stefan scrunches his lips into a thin line giving a serious shake of the head to signal 'no'.

"Fine..." she huffs "... I'll get them myself" she stretches as high as she can reaching for the box as Stefan takes a step back leaning against the counter opposite her arms folded.

"I just don't get why this amuses you so much" his eyes zero in on her body. Gaze roaming down past where her silk top has slighly risen, exposing her lower back. He swallows down hard.

From the corner of her eye she notices the focus of his gaze, and looks over her shoulder at him. His eyes meet hers a minute too late. She looks down to the place his focus previously held. Her eyes meet his again as she raises an eyebrow to him being caught red handed staring at her ass, before turning round and reaching for the cookies again.

"And here I thought you were a gentleman" she flirts.

He steps away from the worktop towards her till his chest is firmly planted against her back.

"Do you need a hand" he whispers seductively into her ear. She swallows, eyes closing at their close proximity as a smirk forms on her lips.

"If you think you can handle it" she bites back her voice slightly wavering. His hand suddenly plants itself onto her firm ass, as he gives a sturdy push, propelling her marginally up a few inches.

"Nope. Still can't reach it"

"Well may be i should just..." his arm stretches around hers delicately teasing the goosebumps to surface on her arms. His chest remains glued to her back, and she takes a deep breathe as his hand covers hers ever so slowly as he extends up past beyond her reach. Stretching out, he grabs hold of the box and very slowly, gradually brings it down.

She whips round in his arms seductively biting her lower lip and he swallows the lump thats formed in his throat caused by the intoxicating sight. Her gaze lifts from his lips to emerald green, as he gently places the box in her hands.

Suddenly she snatches the box from his hands and ducks out of his arms.

"Thanks" she giggles pleased with herself as the sexual tension they built up minutes before dissipated with her childish games. He turns round to face her but she's already half way out of the room digging into the box. He runs his toungue over his teeth after biting the inside of his cheeks in embarassment to how worked up she got him.

"You little minx" he declares chasing after her as she runs through the boarding house childish giggles echoing through the house. He tackles her to the couch in the living room as she drops the box of cookies on the floor one being held between her teeth. She stares wide eyed at him as his body hovers over hers and sexual tension once again builds as all previous laughter slowly dissolves.

Suddenly he lunges forward taking the cookie from her lips into his own. She's left stunned as he muches away, proud smirk on his face. She playfully shoves his shoulder.

"Heeyyyy"

She wiggles beneath him trying to slide out of his grasp as he continues to hover above her, trapping her in place.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I thought you wanted help looking for Damon?"

"You were right before. I need a break. And you..." he stretches down nuzzling her neck causing her to chuckle as his new beard tickles her soft skin.

"...are a **very**.." he kisses her cheek.

"... **very** healthy distraction" he declares before enfusing his lips to hers.

They are enthralled in a passionate make out session right there on the couch hands reaching out touching any where they can. He moves his hands to slide under her top before he's interrupted by her protests.

"Uh-uh.. take me to bed" she demands in between kisses. With a frustrated groan he hooks an arm around her waist as he moves them to stand, without disconnecting their mouths for a second.

Her legs wrap around his waist as he uses vampire speed to get them to his bedroom. He resumes the positions they held previously on the couch downstairs. Except now he has removed his shoes. His nuzzles her neck hands roaming down beneath her top before she interupts again.

"Wait! ... I need to pee" he makes an audible sigh against her neck before liftling slightly to allow her space to escape. As she scurries to the bathroom his eyes once again roam down her departing figure smirk clear on his face.

* * *

She enters the bathroom, knowing smirk on her lips. Taking out her phone she sits on the edge of the bathtub idly twirling a blonde lock of hair. After exchanging a few texts with Alaric checking on the girls, a wide knowing smile graces her lips in recognition of the sound she doesn't need vampire hearing to hear from behind the door.

She peaks her head out to the image of Stefan fast asleep on the bed, snoring like a bear. Her smile widens as she tip toes to the end of the bed. Delicately as so not to wake him she untangles the sheets from his feet and moves to cover him with them. She affectionately brushes his hair back.

"Sorry babe..."

As much as she wanted to, she would have to save her 'distracting' for another night. Tonight he needed 'tucking in Caroline' and a good nights rest.

"...sleep tight" she whispers before delicately kissing his cheek


End file.
